Im a hero, GET ME SOME PANTS!
by Scaz85
Summary: Reality TV show Ron with no pants Waterproof sheet Draco. Read and Review me because I am a lonley recluse!


Disclaimer - I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own any of these character (except draco on weekends! )

I got the idea for this fic froma blend I did on a forum called Fawkes Ashes (shameless plug!!!). Click the link below to see what I enjoy my peice of 2 am fluff!

* * *

"So Hermione, could you once explain to me the reason why Ron has just had to stick my head into a clear box full of foul, loathsome and not to mention TERRIFING giant spiders?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione questioningly while a very pale Ron sat quivering on a tree stump whilst muttering something about butterflies. Hermione sighed.  
  
"If I haven't told you once I have told you a million times! We each have to some small, ickle, tidgy tasks to get some food"  
  
Hermione sighed again. This wasn't as easy as it had sounded on the wizarding radio. She looked at her surroundings, ignoring the rambling Ron. They were in the middle of a jungle, without any wands, with over a million wizards and witches watching their ever move. No, this wasn't going as planned at all. So far they had all been bitten at least twice by bugs and various creatures that they had never seen before and no one had eaten anything in 3 days because they had all failed there tasks.  
  
Harry was just staring at Hermione. He couldn't believe that she had talked them both into this mess.

* * *

_flash back  
  
"Oh come on, you poor excuses for Gryffindors! It will be fun"  
  
Ron nudged Harry in the ribs  
  
"I bet it will" he said "With all of them nasty insects and spiders, you won't catch me living in the jungle for two weeks with no magic!"  
  
Harry laughed, and looked over at an irritated Hermione. She had been trying to talk them into doing this "project" for 3 hours and she seemed to be getting no where.  
  
"So what's in it for us?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione grinned back at her friends.  
  
"50,000 pieces of gold"  
  
Ron's eyes almost dropped out of his head.  
  
"Where do we sign up?"  
  
end flash back_

* * *

That was a month ago and now they were stuck here. Where ever here was. If only JK Rowling hadn't decided to stop writing about my adventures, thought Harry, then he, and his friends, would be living the life of movie stars forever. If only she hadn't forced me to kill Lord Volermort, he wasn't really doing any harm anyway. He was just a poor mis-understood old man who wanted to be loved. Harry picked up a small twig and began to stab the ground with it.  
  
"Damm you Ms Rowling" he mumbled under his breath, "Damm you and your morals!"  
  
Whereas Harry was wallowing in his own self pity, his best friend, Ron was being consoled Hermione. He was starting to worry Hermione now. Ever since the lat task he had been sat on the small tree stump, rocking back and forth, humming a tune to himself, completely oblivious to the world around him, and the fact that he was wearing no pants.  
  
"Shhhhh now Ron, its ok. You don't have to do that again. I promise. I won't let the big bad writers make you go through that ever again"

At this point Hermione decided to form a group called "Society To Oppose Crultey Towards Innocent Characters" (or STOCTIC for short) and made a mental note to research it in the library when they got home. if the got home ...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy had wet his pants laughing. For the past five days he had been glued to his wizarding version of a television, watching his biggest enemies making fools of themselves and he had to put a waterproof sheet on his chair because it was becoming a habit to wet himself laughing every time they had failed a task, which was an awful lot considering these people were the saviours of the wizarding world.  
  
'Only Gryffindors would do something as stupid as go on a reality television just to get some money' he thought to himself lazily, whilst wondering if he had yet another spare pair of trousers.

* * *

A/N hehehehe ... hides from all the rotten tomatoes being thrown at me for writting such a terrible fic So what did you think? REVIEW and I might give you more rotten tomatoes to throw at me!!


End file.
